You're Fired
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Hater ends up firing Scourge for good; the skeleton ends up facing competition with his former employee when he proves to be even more evil then him, forcing Hater to beg for Sonic's help. Meanwhile; Cera the Triceratops meets McGee and Gretchen and befriends them, but Dominator takes an interest in the dinosaur.
1. Scourge is Fired

With Hater and Peepers; the two were causing tons of destruction at the Great Wall of China.

Hater was laughing.

"This is awesome, we destroy a ton of landmarks and post them on social media so that we can be very famous." said Hater.

"Oh yeah." said Peepers.

Hater then became confused.

"Wait, where's Scourge?" said Hater.

At an intersection in Beijing; some Chinese were walking across the street.

Scourge appeared and looked around.

He pulled out an iPad and stuck a wire onto a traffic light.

He chuckled and started pushing some icons on it.

A ton of crashing sounds were heard and Scourge looked on to see a ton of cars had crashed into each other.

He smirked.

"Man I'm good." He said.

Back with Hater; he growled.

"He better not be off doing his own thing." said Hater.

"He just messed with a ton of traffic lights in Beijing." Peepers who was using a phone said.

Hater became shocked and growled in anger.

Later; the three were back in Hater's ship.

Hater was steaming mad and yelling at Scourge.

"THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE! FIRST YOU GO TO AN UNKNOWN ISLAND WITHOUT OUR KNOWLEDGE, THEN YOU CONSTANTLY TRICK ME INTO GIVING YOU A RAISE ALL THE TIME, NOW YOU CAUSE A TON OF TROUBLE IN A HUGELY POPULATED CITY IN CHINA THAT I WIND UP HAVING TO PAY FOR BECAUSE ME AND PEEPERS WERE AT THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA AND YOU RAN OFF BEFORE THE COPS COULD GET YOU TO!" Hater yelled.

Scourge scoffed.

"Please, you keep me around just because you know you cant become successful without me." said Scourge.

"Not anymore, you're fired." said Hater.

Scourge just stared at Hater.

"Okay." said Scourge.

He walked off.

Peepers became shocked.

"Wow, he took that well." said Peepers.

Hater nodded.

"Indeed." said Hater.

The two then heard an explosion, shocking them.

"What was that?" said Peepers.

"Better not have been something important." said Hater.

Later; he was in the kitchen on his knees in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY PANINI PRESS!" yelled Hater.

He started crying.

"I bought it while it was on sale in Wal Mart." said Hater.

Peepers shook his head.

"Hopefully this was the only thing that Scourge destroyed before leaving." said Peepers.

Peepers then sees something of his destroyed.

He got on his knees in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY K CUP COFFEE MAKER!" yelled Peepers.

He started crying.

"That was a Christmas gift from Carl." said Peepers.

With Scourge; he was looking at Mount Rushmore.

He scoffed and kicked a rock.

"Stupid Hater, who needs him." He asked.

He then pulled out a remote.

"Well, since I'm here, time to set off the explosives." said Scourge.

He pushed a button on the remote and a ton of bombs exploded on Mount Rushmore.

The explosions cleared off, revealing that the mountain now looked like Scourge lying down on a couch while drinking a smoothie and wearing a crown.

He chuckled.

"I'm awesome." said Scourge.

Later; he was at an ATM machine before sticking a device into the card part.

Then tons of cash came pouring out of the machine.

He chuckled.

"One down, several more dozen to go." said Scourge.

He picked up all the money.

Later; he was now spray painting the entire Golden Gate Bridge green colored.

Scourge laughed.

"Yeah man, that's what I'm talking about." said Scourge.

He stopped.

Later; Hater and Peepers were watching a news report.

"In other news, some random hedgehog who is a clone of Sonic caused a ton of trouble by recreating Mount Rushmore, made off with every bit of cash in every ATM machine in the country, and spray painted the usually red Golden Gate Bridge green all in only forty five seconds." said Tom Tucker.

"Sheesh, that's just vandalism." said Hater.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he also managed to change the statue of liberty to look like him, switched the locations of the Tower of London and Big Ben, discovered oil in Antarctica, and even managed to kill all of the panda bears." said Peepers.

Hater is mad.

"That monster even I don't want to harm Pandas." He said.

"This just in, the hedgehog also changed the statue of liberty into his image, swapped the Tower of London and Big Ben, drilled out a ton of oil from Antarctica, and killed all the panda's in existence." said Tom Tucker.

Hater and Peepers became shocked.

"I should keep my mouth shut." said Peepers.

"You don't have a visible mouth." said Hater.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Scourge who chuckled.

"I enjoy actually flying solo. Should have done that years ago." said Scourge.

Next was Hater.

"I don't need Scourge, I could get along well without him." said Hater.

Lastly was Peepers.

"My mouth isn't visible?" said Peepers.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Scourge he was building his own lair.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Scourge.

He then smiled.

"This lair will be very awesome." said Scourge.

He pulled out some blueprints to what looked like a volcano with his face on it.

"A hollowed out volcano." said Scourge, "And no bills to pay."

He then laughed.

"Let's see Hater try to top this." said Scourge.

But he was being watched by Hater and Peepers.

"Maybe we should start worrying." said Peepers.

Haters scoffed.

"Yeah right, he'll come crying to me the next day. It's not like he'll be able to last a day without me." said Hater.

The next day.

"Son of a bitch, he did last a day without me." said Hater.

"Yeah, he took control of every planet that you were in control of." said Peepers.

Hater is shocked.

"MY CONQUERED PLANETS!" Hater yelled before screaming in shock.

Outside his ship, a ton of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Hater's voice yelled followed by another scream.

Back inside the ship.

"Maybe he was much more evil then we ever anticipated." said Peepers.

Hater groaned.

"Looks like I've got another competition." said Hater.

He then sighed.

"He leaves me no choice." Said Hater.

He pulled out a phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his head.

"Yeah I've got a very big situation. Need to one up a traitor." said Hater.


	2. Meeting Dinosaurs

At the park; a ton of burrowing sounds were heard and a hole appeared from the ground before Rock poked his head out.

"Whew, I think I struck some oil." said Rock.

Then Meek who was covered in oil poked his head out of the hole and glared at his friend.

"You think?" said Meek.

He got out of the hole and walked over to the park river before stripping down to nothing and jumping into the river to wash the oil off.

Benson appeared and was mad.

"Hey, hey, get out of there. No bathing in the river." said Benson.

Meek scoffed.

"Please, there's oil underneath this park, it's not like there are any fish in this lake." said Meek.

Then a ton of dead fish floated up to the surface, shocking him and Benson.

Then a dead shark floated up as well.

"Where did that shark come from?" asked Benson.

"I have no idea." said Meek.

Then another dead shark floated up.

"Okay, now I got a feeling that someone is pulling a prank on me." said Meek.

Benson groaned.

"Who could it be then?" said Benson.

On the other side of the river; McGee and Gretchen were cutting ropes that were under water without Benson and Meek noticing, causing tons of fake sharks to float up.

McGee laughed.

"Man I'm having fun." He said.

"Same here." said Gretchen.

She then cut another rope, causing a fake eel to float up.

Meek walked out of the lake.

"I think I'll just go to my apartment and wash up." said Meek.

"Good call." said Benson.

"Yeah see ya." said Meek.

He walked off with his clothes in hand.

McGee and Gretchen chuckled.

But then Meek poked his head out of a tree that was close to them.

"Gotcha." said Meek.

The two kids gulped.

"As if I wouldn't have noticed sooner or later." Meek said as Rock appeared.

Rock sighed.

"And you're supposed to be great with kids." said Rock.

"I am." said Meek.

He then tossed a pie into Gretchen's face.

He chuckled.

"Classic." said Meek.

Then another pie was thrown, only into his face.

Meek grumbled.

Meanwhile at the Zoo; Cera was board.

"Man I'm board." She said.

"Well we haven't been getting much visitors lately." said Ducky, "No, no, no."

Spike grumbled in agreement.

Even Littlefoot was board.

"Yeah, the new monorail system doesn't help much." said Littlefoot.

He motioned to a monorail that was in motion and Surley was sitting in it with Shere Khan, Kaa, and Boog.

The four were bored.

"I HATE THIS NEW MONORAIL!" yelled Surley.

Kaa looked at the squirrel.

"You're telling me." said Kaa.

"Why can't this thing go any faster?" said Shere Khan.

Boog just yawned.

"It's somewhat relaxing." said Boog.

He then fell asleep.

Everyone looked at the bear.

"I swear he's very lazy." said Surley.

"Well he wassssss raissssssed by a human." said Kaa.

McSquizzy looked at the entrance and saw Rock's group walking to the entrance and turned around.

"VISITORS, BACK TO YER EXHIBITS!" yelled McSquizzy.

The animals screamed in shock before running to their exhibits.

Shere Khan placed Boog in his exhibit before running into his own.

 **Interview Gag**

"Sheesh that bear's heavy. How much food did he eat? Besides, it's not like he hibernates in the zoo." said Shere Khan.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Cera she smiled.

"This is more like it." said Cera.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Indeed." said Littlefoot.

Rock's group then entered the zoo.

McGee looked around.

"Hmm, nice zoo." said McGee.

"It is." said Meek.

Gretchen yawned.

"I don't know why people enjoy these things." said Gretchen.

Her boyfriend smirked.

"I could think of several reasons." said McGee.

 **Interview Gag**

McGee was writing up a list.

He eventually stopped.

"There we go. All finished." said McGee.

He showed it to the camera, revealing it was long.

"I had check out chipmunks on here, but marked that off cause, you know, the Gretch's fear of those things." said McGee.

 **End Interview Gag**

With the Dinosaurs Mr 3 Horns saw Meek, McGee and Gretchen.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Mr. Three Horn.

Gretchen saw the triceratops and became shocked.

"Actual dinosaurs?" said Gretchen.

"Yeah, this zoo has some reanimating technology." said Meek.

"But didn't anyone learn anything from those Jurassic Park films?" said McGee.

"Apparently not." said Meek.

Gretchen nodded.

"Obviously." said Gretchen.

Then Grandpa Longneck lowered his head down to the group.

"Hello there." He said.

McGee screamed and jumped up 200 feet into the air.

Rock groaned.

"We really need to explain to others about talking animals." said Rock.

"Yeah." said Meek.

He then saw a mattress before pushing it over to where a shadow of McGee was at.

However McGee fell in the dinosaur pit and landed on Cera.

Meek became confused.

He put on some shades and looked at the sun before putting a hand up and looking at his shadow which was over the mattress.

"Oooooooh, right. Should have taken the position of the sun into consideration." said Meek.

Gretchen kicked Meek in the nuts.

"I deserved that." He groaned.

He looked in the pin.

"Cera, are you okay?" said Meek.

Cera scoffed.

"A human just landed on me, what do you think?" said Cera.

Meek shook his head before pushing a button on his gauntlet, making some rope emerge from it and pulled McGee out of the pit.

"How about you?" said Meek.

"I just fell on a Female triceratops." Said McGee. "What do you think?"

Meek did some thinking.

"I see your point." said Meek.

He then looked at Cera.

"I guess your 'Dino Soar.'" He joked.

Ba Dum Crash.

Everyone turned to see Surley playing on a tiny drum set.

They glared at the purple squirrel.

"What someone had to do it for that joke." He said.

Gretchen just kicked Surley far away.

"Freaking chipmunks." said Gretchen.

"That was a squirrel." said Grandpa Longneck.

"Same thing." Said Gretchen.

"No it isn't." said Meek.

Gretchen threw a punch at Meek who just made his Bounty Hunter armor appear before he was hit in the chest.

The girl groaned in pain and grabbed her hand.

"Now that's just cheating." said Rock.

"All's fair in love and war." said Meek.

Cera groaned.

Meek looked at the dino.

"Oh right, injured triceratops." said Meek.

He went to Cera.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of." said Meek.

He and the others walked off.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by Dominator from her computer.

She smirked.

"Live dinosaurs, with them, I can have Animo create an army of then for world domination." said Dominator.

Then a very loud sneezing sound was heard.

Dominator groaned.

"Just as soon as he gets over his flu." Saod Dominator

Several more sneezing sounds were heard.

Dominator groaned again.

"Is everybody sick today? They should have taken those vitamin C tablets. It's cold and flu season." said Dominator.


	3. Hater With no Plan

Back in Hater's ship; Hater was sitting on a recliner looking at a clock in anger.

"Where is he, he should have been here hours ago." said Hater.

He sighed.

"Maybe he isn't coming." said Hater.

A doorbell sound was heard.

"HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!" yelled Hater.

He ran to the entrance to the ship before it opened up, revealing that Sonic was at the entry way.

Sonic looked up and shook his head.

"Nope, not happening." said Sonic.

Hater groaned.

"And why not?" said Hater.

"Because whatever mess you caused, you get yourself out of it." said Sonic.

Hater is pissed.

"Well you're a part of this problem now." said Hater.

"Yeah how so?" said Sonic.

"Because yesterday I fired Scourge and he managed to take over every planet that was under my control." said Hater.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, you fired Scourge, dude what were you thinking? You can't just fire a clone of someone, especially an evil one." said Sonic.

Hater is shocked.

"Why's that?" said Hater.

"Because if you were to fire an evil clone, they'll end up getting payback by destroying their bosses and their bosses number one guy's favorite kitchen appliance." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Dark Samus was in a restaurant kitchen being chewed at by a muscular chef.

"DARK SAMUS, YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled the Chef.

Dark Samus floated away.

"Well, that went better then I could have hoped." said the chef.

Then he heard a loud explosion, shocking him.

"What the?" said the chef.

He ran to the explosion and saw that a blender was destroyed, shocking him.

"MY BLENDER!" yelled the chef.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Should have thought about that." said Hater.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I need you to help me get him under control." said Hater.

"I've got better things to do." said Sonic.

Hater snaps his fingers.

Sonic just stared at Hater in confusion.

"What, was something supposed to happen?" said Sonic.

Hater became confused and snapped again.

He growled and kept on snapping.

Sonic shook his head.

"You know what, this is just to embarrassing to watch." said Sonic.

He saw a button and pushed it, making the ship close, crushing Hater in it's teeth.

The hedgehog walked off.

Hater groaned in pain.

"I hate him." Said Hater.

Peepers walked over to the entry way.

"So what now?" said Peepers.

"The secret lab." said Hater.

Later; the two arrived at the entry way to their secret lab.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever, and a boulder appeared before it crushed Hater.

"Wrong lever." Hater said weakly.

Peepers looked around.

"As much as I'd hate to admit to this right now, I really wish we still had Scourge around. He always had a snarky comment after this gag was done." said Peepers.

Hater groaned and crawled out from under the boulder before pulling the right lever, making the wall flip and the two to appear on the coaster cart.

The two smirked.

"Hey where's Scourge?" asked the Voice of the Roller Coaster.

Hater fired some lightning from his fingers, making the voice scream in pain.

"Just start up the ride." said Hater.

"Right." Said the Voice.

The coaster then started up before eventually stopping at the secret lab, flipping the two to the floor in their lab coats.

The two looked at each other before high fiving.

They then noticed an empty lab coat.

"Oh right I fired Scourge." Said Hater.

The two walked to some chemicals.

"Now, what to do, what to do?" said Hater.

Hater then smirked.

"Oooh, I know what I'll do. I'll create a formula, then test it on Sonic to see if he'll be loyal to me. And if it works, I'll use it on Scourge to make him return every planet he took from me. It's brilliant I say, brilliant." Hater said before knocking a formula onto a plant which then turned into an over sized Venus fly trap.

The plant then started singing Just a Big Green Mother from Outer Space.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Hater.

"Why does this always happen whenever I spill a formula on a plant?" said Hater.

Lastly was Peepers.

"CURSE RICK MORANIS!" yelled Peepers.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay, now what?" said Peepers.

Hater sighed.

"I have no idea." said Hater.

Peepers is shocked.

"Say what now?" said Peepers.

"Yeah I've got nothing. The only person who knows how Scourge would think denied to help me." said Hater.

He then sat down on a recliner.

"I might as well give up." He said.

With Sonic; he was walking around Toon City.

He stopped at a crosswalk and did some thinking.

"Maybe I should check on Scourge." said Sonic.

He sighed and ran off.


	4. Dino Napping

Back at the Toon City Zoo; Cera was on an operating table with some bandages on.

Meek's Lycanroc was inspecting the dinosaur and sniffing it.

Midnight then held a paw up while smiling.

Meek saw this.

"Okay, Cera's alright." said Meek.

Cera smiled.

"Thanks god." She said.

"But I suggest she gets out of the Zoo for a while." Said Meek.

Cera became shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!" She shouted.

"Yeah, you should see some stuff, a change of scenery." said Meek.

"You even a real doctor?" said McGee.

"Nope." said Meek, "But I've read a ton of books for four years to know what I'm talking about."

Cera nodded.

"Okay." said Cera.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you read all these book from for four years." said Gretchen.

"Just a library on Mobius." said Meek.

"He was adopted by a bounty hunter and left on a moon for four years with tons of technology and books given to him on a weekly basis." said Rock.

Meek then Vulcan neck pinched Rock, making him pass out.

McGee and Gretchen were shocked.

"You were on a moon for four years?" said McGee.

"Yeah, but all that time there helped me to adapt into the person I am today." said Meek.

He took his jacket off, revealing his muscles.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yep, he works out." said Rock.

Cera nodded and walked off.

Meek put his leather jacket back on.

"Best someone keeps an eye on her. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her and have one of the zookeepers losing a job. Not even Randy considering he's the head zookeeper." said Meek.

With Randy he was playing poker with Bagheera and Simba

Randy groaned.

"Well, looks like I've got nothing." said Randy.

Then the felines revealed that they had two pairs.

Bagheera and Simba both had a pair of twos and a pair of threes.

Randy smirked.

"Besides four aces." Randy said before revealing his hand.

The animals are shocked.

"Oh come on." said Simba.

Randy chuckled.

"Got to know how to play." said Randy.

He grabbed every card and started shuffling them.

Back with Meek he sighed.

"Not my best choice." said Meek.

McGee and Gretchen left the room as Rock pulled out a banana and started eating it after he peeled the fruit.

He looked at the readers.

"Always eat your fruits." said Rock.

He resumed eating the banana.

With McGee, Gretchen, and Cera; the three were walking around downtown Toon City.

Cera looked at the two humans.

"So why are you two following me?" asked Cera.

McGee looked at Cera.

"Because Your father told us to keep a eye on you." Said McGee.

"That, and we've got nothing better to do." said Gretchen.

Cera nodded.

"Okay." said Cera.

The three then saw a churro stand that Sonic was at.

"Want a churro?" said McGee.

Cera was confused.

"A Churro?" She asked.

"Some type of pastry with cinnamon sugar on it." said McGee.

"Okay then. Let's get a pastry." said Cera.

The three walked toward the stand as Sonic was given a churro before walking off and eating it.

"Man this is good." Said Sonic.

The other three approached the stand.

"Three churro's." said McGee.

Then three churro's were placed close to him before he grabbed them and placed some money on the stand and walking off with his friends.

He held one to Cera and she bit it and grinned.

"Tasty." said Cera.

"Yeah I know." said McGee.

"People really enjoy these things." said Gretchen.

They failed to notice Dominator was spying on them through some binoculars.

"Perfect opportunity." said Dominator.

She pulled out a sniper rifle like blaster and aimed at the three before setting the blaster to stun and fired a round.

But it bounced off a window.

"Did anyone hear something?" said McGee.

Cera shook her head.

"Nope." said Cera.

The round then hit Dominator, making her scream.

"Didn't think so." said McGee.

With Dominator; she groaned.

"So, tired." said Dominator, "Should have set blaster to instant sleep."

She then passed out.

Later; McGee, Gretchen, and Cera were in the Toon City Youth Center.

Cera was confused.

"What is this place?" said Cera.

"Popular hangout spot for the youth of Toon City." said Gretchen.

Cera nodded.

"Okay." said Cera.

 **Interview Gag**

"What's with all these places anyways?" said Cera.

 **End Interview Gag**

Cera walked in and became shocked.

"Hmm, not bad." said Cera.

McGee nodded.

"Yep and imagine if the youth of Jedi's had one of these." He said.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan, and Anikin were looking at some type of building called 'Jedi Youth Center'.

"You sure this was a good idea Yoda?" said Obi Wan.

"Good idea it is. Make the younglings happy it will." said Yoda.

Mace nodded.

"I guess." he said.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Dominator she was watching this.

"Perfect opportunity." said Dominator.

She then pulled out a gas grenade.

"This time, I won't fail." said Dominator.

She threw the Granada and ran off.

The grenade went into the building before exploding, releasing a ton of gas that knocked everyone out.

Dominator laughed.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

She walked into the building before leaving with a passed out Cera.

"My plan is working." She said.

But the passed out triceratops farted.

Dominator groaned.

"Did not plan that." She said.

Cera farted some more.

"Oh come on." said Dominator.

Cera farted again ans people looked at Dominator

"It's the dinosaur." said Dominator.


	5. Sonic Vs Scourge

In Toon Manor computer room; Sonic was doing some work on the computer.

He pulled up some images of Scourge.

"Where are you?" said Sonic.

Gwen came in and saw this.

"What're you doing?" said Gwen.

"Trying to find where Scourge is at." said Sonic, "Apparently Hater finally had the guts to fire him."

Gwen is shocked.

"Hater fired Scourge?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, wound up telling him off for doing something that stupid." said Sonic.

Gwen whistled.

"Wow, what an idiot. And you've tricked him out of many things. The last movie ticket to Aquaman, last box of Captain Crunch, and even the last limited time food to every fast food restaurant." said Gwen.

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm so awesome." said Sonic.

He continued doing work on the computer.

"You should stop tricking People." Said Gwen

Sonic turned to Gwen.

"I could buy, come on it's fun." He said

A beeping sound was heard, making Sonic turn back to the computer.

"Hello, security camera footage at a bank." said Sonic.

He typed some stuff down and a video of Scourge pushing a wheel barrel full of money appeared.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Gotcha now Scourge." said Sonic.

He typed some stuff down.

"The First Toon National Bank, better check it out before Scourge gets away." Sonic said before running off.

Gwen sighed.

"Whatever happened to saying good bye?" said Gwen.

At the First Toon National Bank; Scourge was placing tons of bags of money in a cargo jet.

He chuckled.

"Thanks for the loot suckers." said Scourge.

But then he was attacked several times by a blue blur before it appeared on top of the jet and revealed it was Sonic.

"Thanks for being on video sucker." said Sonic.

Scourge is mad.

"Rats, I've been found." said Scourge.

Sonic smirked.

"And you won't escape me." said Sonic.

"Bring it." said Scourge.

He ran off only for Sonic to follow.

Then Hater and Peepers appeared and saw the jet.

"Wow, Scourge really is taking this solo thing very serious." said Peepers.

"Yeah, I feel a little foolish right now." said Hater.

Peepers looked at Hater.

"How so?" said Peepers.

"If I had known just how evil Scourge really was, I would have kept him around to keep him in check." said Hater.

Peepers nodded.

They then heard a crashing sound and saw Scourge crashing through some buildings before landing close to them.

Then Sonic in werehog form landed over Scourge and started bashing him to the ground.

But Scourge wound up grabbing on of Sonic's fists.

Hater and Peepers stepped back.

They gulped.

"This might not end well." said Hater.

Scourge then tossed Sonic into a dumpster before leaping towards him.

But Sonic managed to block an attack.

Scourge is mad.

"Rats." said Scourge.

He was then punched by Sonic and sent crashing into a wall.

Sonic roared.

"You've got nothing on me." said Sonic.

Scourge laughed

"Try me." said Scourge.

Sonic ran towards Scourge and started sparing with him.

Hater and Peepers were watching everything while drinking smoothies.

"This is very interesting." said Peepers.

"Yeah, two people who are known for their speed battling each other while one of them is using pure strength." said Hater.

He smirked.

"GO SONIC!" shouted Hater.

But Scourge pulled out a pistol and shot Hater in the leg.

"LIKE I SAID GO SONIC!" shouted Hater.

Scourge then shot Hater in the eye.

"NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU DO IT SCOURGE, I'M STILL ROOTING FOR SONIC!" shouted Hater.

The green hedgehog then shot Hater in the vocal cords.

The skeleton started chocking a bit, but was unable to talk.

Peepers smirked.

"HATER SAID GO SONIC FOREVER!" shouted Peepers.

Scourge just pulled out a remote and aimed it at Hater and Peepers before pushing the mute button.

The two tried to say something, but were unable to.

Scourge smirked.

Sonic however took it and unmuted Peepers and used a button to cure Hater and destroyed the remote.

Scourge is mad.

"CURSES!" yelled Scourge.

Hater and Peepers cheered.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Hater.

Sonic then grabbed Scourge by the ankles and spun around very quickly before tossing him.

"Enjoy your flight." said Sonic.

He walked over to Scourge's ship before grabbing all the sacks of money and tossing it into the bank.

He smiled.

"My work here is done." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Hater smirked.

"That went well." said Hater.

Peepers nodded.

"Indeed." said Peepers.


	6. Saving Cera

Back at the Toon City Youth Center; McGee and Gretchen regained consciousness.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Gretchen.

McGee looked around.

"Never mind that, where's Cera?" said McGee.

Gretchen became shocked.

"Cera, where is she?" said Gretchen.

McGee saw a security camera.

"Maybe that'll tell us what we need to know." said McGee.

Gretchen nodded.

Later; the two and Mike were in a room with a ton of monitors.

"Wait, what do you do around here?" said Gretchen.

"I'm the cook in the youth center." said Mike.

"Okay." said Gretchen.

"But I do have access to many places in this building." said Mike.

"Good to know." said Gretchen.

Then Mr. Threehorn appeared and roared in anger.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?" yelled Mr. Threehorn.

"Been fun knowing you two." Mike said before running off.

McGee gulped. "Um well sir your daughter has been taken hostage by someone." said McGee.

"Please don't be mad." said Gretchen.

Threehorn snorted.

"If anything were to happen to her, I'll make the both of you wish you were never born." said Threehorn.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Mr. Threehorn who was trying to get himself into the confessional.

"Come on, get in here." said Threehorn.

He growled.

"I can't do it, somebody better do my interview for me." said Threehorn.

He walked out of the confessional.

Next was McGee.

"Better write out my will." said McGee.

Lastly was Gretchen.

"I better call my parents." Said Gretchen.

Finally was Mr Three Horn and he is now in the confessional.

"Whoa, finally I get in this thing." said Threehorn.

"Don't expect me to make adjustments to a confessional again." Mike's voice said from outside.

Threehorn cleared his throat.

"Cera better not be hurt, or I'm going to hurt some humans." said Threehorn.

 **End Interview Gag**

In Dominator's hideout; Dominator was in a laboratory with Cera.

"Where is Animo?" said Dominator.

Then Animo appeared in the lab sniffling.

"Here I am." Animo said before sneezing.

Dominator is disgusted.

"That's disgusting." said Dominator.

"Everyone is sick." said Animo.

"Not my problem." said Dominator, "I need you to extract some DNA from this triceratops to create an army of them."

Animo looked at the dino.

"Right away." Animo said before sneezing a ton of snot on Dominator's face.

Dominator is pissed.

"Don't sneeze on me." said Dominator.

Then a doorbell sound was heard.

The villains and Cera was confused.

"Who could that be?" Animo said before sneezing.

"Someone better get that." said Dominator.

"I've got it." Megavolt's voice said followed by a sneeze.

Dominator groaned.

"Everyone really needs to get flu shots." said Dominator.

At the front door; Megavolt who was sniffling opened the door up, revealing McGee with a fake mustache on.

"Hello my fine sir is the lady of the house here?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, she's here, let me just-"Megavolt said before he began sniffling.

McGee became shocked and closed the door before Megavolt sneezed tons of snot on it.

"Ew." Said McGee.

He opened the door and saw Megavolt rubbing a tissue over his nose.

"Pardon, everyone here is very sick." said Megavolt.

McGee nodded.

"I can tell." said McGee.

"What do you want anyways?" said Megavolt.

"I'm a traveling salesman, and I'm selling this huge mystery crate." McGee said while pointing to a huge crate.

MegaVolt saw this and was 'shocked'.

"What's in it?" said Megavolt.

"It's a surprise." said McGee.

With that McGee ran off.

Megavolt looked at the box and did some thinking.

But then he sneezed.

"Ahh skip it." He said.

He started to walk off but ran over to the crate again.

"I GOT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THIS THING!" Megavolt yelled before sneezing again.

He picked up a crowbar and stuck it in the crate before popping it open.

Then a roaring sound was heard as Mr. Threehorn emerged from it.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Megavolt

"Shouldn't have looked in the crate." said Megavolt.

Lastly was Mr. Threehorn.

"Why was I stuffed into a crate?" said Threehorn.

 **End Interview Gag**

Mr. Threehorn roared again.

"I think I just wet myself." said Megavolt.

He then shorted out.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER OR I'LL KICK YOU TO THE PLANET VERINOX 12!" shouted Cera's dad.

"Down the main hall, third hallway to the right, fifth door on the left." said Megavolt.

Mr three Horn nodded and kicked Megavolt into the sky.

"I DESERVED THAT!" He screamed.

Mr. Threehorn ran into the building.

Inside; Dominator, Animo, and Cera became confused as booming sounds were heard.

"Okay, what's going on?" said Dominator.

A roaring sound was heard.

"Daddy." said Cera.

Dominator groaned and grabbed a phone from the wall.

"All personnel, dispose of an adult triceratops inside the building immediately." said Dominator.

But then a sneezing sound emerged from the phone, followed by snot that hit Dominator's face.

This confused everyone.

"Who sneezed on me?" said Dominator.

" _Quackerjack_." Bushroot said from the phone.

Then another sneeze was heard.

Dominator groaned again.

"I really need some time off." said Dominator.

Mr. Threehorn then appeared in the room and roared.

Dominator is mad.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT EVERYONE'S SICK AND I HAVE A HEADACHE!" shouted Dominator and pushed Cera to her father, "TAKE HER!"

Animo became confused.

"What about the DNA extraction?" Animo said before sneezing.

"I'll take my chances in this quarantined hideout." said Dominator.

"It's not even quarantined." Animo said before sneezing again.

"IT IS NOW!" shouted Dominator.

"Come on Cera, let's go home." said Mr. Threehorn.

He and Cera walked off.


	7. Scourge Solo Act

With Scourge; he was in his hideout watching Teen Titans Go.

"Lame." said Scourge.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe I can hack the airwaves and have every channel show nothing but Teen Titans Go all day, every day." said Scourge.

He chuckled.

"That will be awesome." He said but sighed, "But that's just not that evil."

He did some more thinking, only to hear a vibrating sound.

He pulled out his phone and saw a photo of Sonic was a flu looking face.

The green hedgehog groaned in disgust.

"That's just gross. Nobody should be taking selfies like that." said Scourge.

Meanwhile in Dominator's hideout; all the villains were in the meeting room and sneezing.

Dominator groaned.

"Worst day ever." She said.

Joker scoffed as he messed with his smart phone.

"Couldn't be worse then the day I had." said Joker.

He pushed an icon on his phone, making a picture of him with a very sick face appear on a screen.

"Flu selfie." said Joker.

Everyone saw it and groaned in disgust.

"Joker!" yelled Quackerjack.

Joker did his signature laugh.

"I am funny, even with a sickening face." said Joker.

"No flu selfies." said Dominator.

"What was I supposed to do? Stay in bed and watch soap operas?" asked joker

"Exactly, like all the normal people with the flu." said Bushroot.

Then Liquidator appeared with a huge box.

"Okay, got all the cold meds I stole from the supermarket." Liquidator said before sneezing.

"It's about time. My circuits are out of wack." Brainiac said before sneezing as well.

Dominator became confused.

"Wait, how're you sick as well? You're a living computer from Krypton." said Dominator.

Braniac turned to Dominator.

"Computer Virus." He said.

"This stuff isn't going to work on you. You need to be rebooted." said Liquidator.

Brainiac tapped his chest before shutting down.

"Reboot in progress." said a voice inside Brainiac.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well this can't be weirder then certain people's floating chairs." Eggman said before sneezing.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Cell Game arena; Cell was mad.

"Okay Frieza, tell me something." said Cell.

Frieza in his first form became confused.

"What?" said Frieza.

"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR SHIP IN MY ARENA!?" yelled Cell.

Sure enough; Frieza's ship was parked in the Cell Game arena.

"Well I didn't think it would be much of a bother, I needed a parking space." said Frieza.

"So you use my arena as a place to store your shit." said Cell.

"Hey, I need to go around and do things." said Frieza.

Cell became confused.

"What're you talking about, you're in a small portable ship, can't you just use that?" said Cell.

"Oh this thing? This isn't a portable ship, this is a portable toilet." said Frieza.

Now Cell is shocked and confused.

"Say what now?" said Cell.

Then a toilet flushing sound was heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, that felt good." said Frieza.

He became shocked.

"Uh oh, out of toilet paper." said Frieza.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

At the Toon City Zoo; Threehorn and Cera were in the dino exhibit as McGee and Gretchen were watching.

"Sorry That Cera got kidnapped Mr Three Horn." Said McGee. "We tried our best.

Cera's father looked at McGee.

"Well I understand." He said.

Cera sniffled.

"I think I caught something from one of those sick people." Cera said before sneezing.

McGee stepped back in shock.

The dinos became confused.

"What's his problem?" said Threehorn.

"Maybe he's worried you'll attack him." Said Littlefoot.

"No, it's being sneezed on." said McGee.

"And that's something to worry about?" said Cera.

"If you knew the whole story, you'd get the whole reason." said Gretchen.

The Dino's are confused.

"Do we even want to know?" said Littlefoot.

"Nope." said McGee.

"He was going to kiss me on the last day of camp and I accidentally sneezed on him." said Gretchen.

McGee glared at Gretchen.

"You know, there are reasons I prefer not to tell stories to things, this being-"McGee said before a farting sound was heard, shocking him.

"Sorry, cheese gives me bad gas." Surley's voice said.

Another farting sound was heard.

McGee is mad and kicked the squirrel.

"IT WASN'T ME THAT TIME!" yelled Surley.

"It was me." said Baloo.

The dinosaurs groaned.

"I think I know why we went extinct in the first place." said Threehorn.

"I'm hungry." Said Cera. "Maybe a Cheeseburger will help."

"You sure you going extinct didn't have anything to do with adapting to eat anything you weren't meant to eat?" said McGee.

"Of course not." said Mr. Threehorn.

"Believe me we adapted to eating meat and stuff besides plants and I have to admit cooked Meat is delicious." Said Chomper that walked by. "Even the salads are good."

"Well that's unusual." said Gretchen.

"Yeah, and we went to a summer camp with a zombie and a bigfoot." said McGee.


End file.
